Fifth Element: Last of The Elements
by Blissfulblue
Summary: This takes place sixteen years after were the movie leaves off, Corben Dallas...has kids! who of course have their mothers looks and possibly the elemnet power, what if evil comes back swearing to destroy what Corben went through hell to save. R


Fifth Element: Last of the Elements

I do not own Fifth Elemtn I really wish I did so enjoy and please review!

"Leelu, you know it's been on my mind for a while now how..." Corben Dallas went on but stopped and looked at Leelu who stuffed another piece of chicken in her mouth, her blue eyes listening as well as eating infront of her. She had that way about her. Hey she was the Fifth element. But was. was the main word here. Years going by, they had a couple of kids, two to be exact, twins, one a girl and the other a boy, each looked like Leelu, and maybe had Corben's eyes. Was a pretty big surprise. After saving basically the human race, and then some about sixteen years ago, corben dallas was feeling old. Feeling too old. The president gave him the works, a new steady job, a nice place in the better side of the city, and a nice spot at a secluded tropic on vacations. So every thing was basically supposed to be peachie keen. Right? wrong, it was hell this last past year, Cal and Tera were the worst possible trouble makers he'd ever laid eyes on.  
"What's it now, the twins are at school, and I'm eating." Leelu said voice low, almost an order. Corben sat down and changed the channel.  
Turning he saw Leelu drop the chiken and start yelling something in her own language.  
"Penni do cha fulker bithie." She snapped.  
"Baby I didn't know"  
"Don't you work today"  
"Yea but I can be alitt"  
'Go, Just go! get out of here"  
And just like that Corben Dallas was thrown out by his own wife. Cursing Corben picked up the jacket Leelu had thrown at him and started down the hall. This had been the beginning of that day, the day he relized he was getting too old, and trouble would start.

Tera took hold of Cal and pushed him back, her strenght twice Cal's.  
"What the hell makes it right to embarace me in front of my friends, in front of my school!" Tera snapped her long orange hair covering dark eyes, she was a small 5'4 with a body all her own, in every way she looked like her mother. And Cal was a tall 5'9, well built with red hair that matched his sisters for the exception he had dyed it a few times with no such luck. Anyone walking down the hallway would find it pretty odd to see a small petite girl nearly lifting Her two seconds older brother off the air.  
"Hey I do what dad tell me, so keep your friggin cool!" Cal snapped and fell feet flat on the ground.  
He fixed his collar and looked down at his sister.  
"You told mom about your " Problems"?" Cal raised an brow.  
Looking dead at Cal Tera crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged her shoulders.  
"No"  
"Hey she went the same rought remember, maybe she cou"  
"NO! I can handle this, I mean come on it is pretty cool." Tera said smilling.  
"Yeah until someone like me gets hurt"  
"I didn't hurt you now did I"  
"No---but"  
"Cool it, I got this all under control." Tera said and started walking down the hall way.  
But she was dead wrong, nothing could help the way she had been born, Not even Cal could sense the difference in his sister.

"Sorry to have to tell you the bad news but your daughter has been suspended." The principle of the highschool said to both Corban and Leelu who sat silently in shock. Cal was sitting in the corner of the office silently cursing himself.  
"What the hell do you mean? what did she do?" Corban snapped, Leelu touched his shoulder.  
"Well more Mr Dallas, first off there was a big fight between her and one other student, which couldn't be stopped until blood shed, and a few broken walls." The principle went on.  
"Wha? is Tera ok?" Leelu bit in her eyes wide with relization.  
"Oh she's quite alright, but the boy she fought has been transported to the hospital. with a few broken bones." The principle said frowning, Leelu held back the urge to chuckle. And Corban was looking down at Leelu with relization.  
"For how long"  
"At first I wanted ten days, but since she's never gotten in trouble before, a week." "Good we'll talk to her about today and make sure she'll never do it again." Corban went on trying to sound responisble.  
"Great, nice meeting you both"  
"Likewise."

"Tera what in the hell were you thinking about! fighting, and why didn't you tell us about your problems." Corben snapped.  
Tera gave Cal a hard stare and shrugged.  
"It's not a problem"  
"Yes it's a problem for us things happen when you are an "  
"Don't Corben." Leelu cut in a worried expression on her face.


End file.
